


Letters

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Letters, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: These are freeform, short letters to people that stuck in my head for various reasons.





	1. Girl with the Kind Eyes

Dear girl with the kind eyes:

I'm sorry that you,

someone who is nicer than the rest of us deserve,

got less applause than the boy 

who hurls around slurs to show how strong he is.

I hope you noticed me at the back,

clapping until my palms stung.


	2. Boy who played basketball in the park

Dear boy who played basketball in the park:

I don't remember your name.

You told me, I think.

I forgot, all these years later.

You won't remember me at all. 

Anyway,

I'd like to thank you,

for finding me sitting alone,

wishing I was brave enough to play with you.

Thank you for talking,

 and smiling, 

and laughing at my lame joke.

I don't know why I remember you, but thank you for surprising me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling me what you think! (If you want, of course.)


	3. Girl with plenty of things and not much love

Dear girl with plenty of things and not much love,

I'm sorry.

I didn't do anything, 

but I wish your mom was okay again,

and your dad wasn't made of plastic.

I hope you don't see him the way I do.

I hope this time,

he'll spend the day with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.


	4. Girl of the Sparks

Dear girl of the sparks,

You've gotten the short end of the stick.

Sometimes,   
I worry that I handed it to you. 

I hope you're still brave.

I hope someday,

I'll see you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to talk, if you feel like commenting.


	5. Sir

Dear sir,

I hope your wife doesn't forgive you.

Well, I guess she can forgive you.

But I hope she moves on to someone who deserves her.

I hope you grow up, and change.

Because your mistakes become your daughter's shame,

your son's example.


	6. Kid

Dear kid,

It's okay. 

You'll be okay.

Just keep your kind heart,

and you'll leave that bench where you sit alone.

Can you see me?

That was my seat, too. 

You'll move on.

But for now, don't hurry.

it's the best seat in the house.

you see more,

than anyone else in the place.


	7. Yellow and  Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all about real, unnamed people that I have met.

Dear Yellow and Blue,

We used to need each other.

We used to talk and talk and never find answers to our questions,

but it was okay because we were both asking.

Now, 

I guess I'm glad we don't need each other anymore,

because it was never quite comfortable.

 

 


	8. Alliteration

Dear Alliteration,

You're one of those special people that is so many things.

A rock star, a father, a son, a brother, a teacher.

You remind me of a saint, and a wiseman, and a wanderer. 

Even though you drink, curse, and make mistakes,

I have no doubt, that if there is a heaven, you'll be seated as an angel. 


	9. Pottery

Dear Pottery,

I think you found your poetry in your art,

your wife, 

and your sons. 

No one could think you were like everyone else.

You gave and you learned,

and you found what you were looking for.

You let us in, 

you spoke and laughed,

and showed your soul.

It was easy to see you were special.

You told me to write,

and I did,

and I am,

just not the way you suggested.

Thanks, anyway. 


	10. Doc Martens

 

Dear Doc Martens,

I hope you'll forgive me for not being brave,

for not saying what I mean even when the answer is assured. 

Maybe I'm not ready to talk, 

But I don’t think it’s that. 

I don’t want to ruin anything, 

But maybe I’m ruining something by staying silent.


	11. Yellow and Blue (Again)

Dear Yellow and Blue,

Hello, It's me again. 

I wasn't going to write to anyone twice,

but I suppose that's always been my problem with you,

not letting go, saying too much.

It frustrates you,

and it frustrates me, too.

I can't promise I'll stop, though,

because that's what I said last time,

and we see how well that's worked out.

So, I'll keep writing things you'll never read,

and only guess that they apply to you.

I'm sorry that every conversation we have turns into

"To Be Continued."

I had almost let go, this time,

too. 

I guess you couldn't know that you can't give me a chance,

or I'll never let go.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry. 


	12. Lady Long Legs

Dear Lady Long Legs,

I suppose that's not a very elegant nickname.

Like a spider, not the gangly and majestic kid that you were. 

I guess it's kind of stupid to be writing about your legs.

That's not really it, though.

You just seem nice.

I guess that's all I meant to say.

You struck me because you're nice. 


	13. S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I hold on to my prejudices(small ones, mostly, but I'm still a bit ashamed of the conclusions I can jump to) unconsciously.

Dear S,

I'm sorry I assumed things about you,

that I shouldn't assume,

because of your friends,

your hobbies, 

what you wear,

what you say,

even where you sit. 

I try not to judge people based on stupid things,

but you're an example of how far I still have to go. 


	14. Guy Who Looks for Laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these letters are for people from my past.

Dear Guy Who Looks for Laughs,

If you must make fun,

do it over something that matters.

Mock my personality, find fault with my character.

Don't judge me on things I don't choose,

things that don't matter,

things that don't make me as a person. 

If it's going to hurt,

at least let it be something I can heal myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback.


	15. Music Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one's weird.

Dear Music Man,

When I first heard your music, 

I was drawn in by the poetic lyrics.

They made sense,

hitting the corners of my mind in your soaring voice.

Then when I met you,

you were just normal.

You didn't say the things your songs did.

I guess I get that.

Sometimes it's hard to say the stuff that really matters.

It didn't exactly shatter an illusion, 

but it makes me wonder how many more people think those thoughts. 


	16. Golden Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You put too much pressure on yourself, but I certainly didn't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's so ranty, too.

Dear Golden Girl,

I don't exactly know you, 

but I did know what you could do,

who you seemed to be.

I was so jealous,

because how could someone perfect be unhappy?

I guess I know now,

that you're not perfect (although you seem pretty close, compared to most),

and sometimes perfection hurts almost as much as failure. 

Second place can be just as bad as last.

I didn't know how hard you were on yourself, 

but now I know that perfection loses it's gleam and leaves a dissatisfaction,

if you don't get where you need to be.

Relax.

I wasn't helping, by comparing myself to you, 

but you're okay.

Take your liberty in being happy and upset.

After all, you deserve both as much as everyone else does.

You are allowed to feel just as much as everyone else does,

even if I didn't understand.


	17. Porcelain

Dear Porcelain,

Thank you for the strength that you give to me like it costs you nothing.

Thank you for being better to me than I know how to be myself, and seeing when I need it.

I hope you know that I will be there for you,

Even if it is just to run interference or to nod.

I hope you know that without this letter, without the contradictions.

I hope you know that you have taught me so much. 

I know you're strong, but it's okay to need a hand up.

After all, the selfless need a self.

Thank you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's only been over five months.


	18. Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the absolute worst at updating.

Dear Ma'am,

I know you don't like being a "ma'am,"

It makes you feel old,

But please,

Take pride that you made it to adulthood without blowing up,

That people feel they should respect and look up to you.

I know I do.

You have earned it.


	19. Acres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.

Dear Acres,

With your open door,

You let in half the neighborhood,

And the whole woods besides.

All that just makes you laugh. 

"Take any you would like," 

You said in the small alcove with the bookshelf behind the ladder, 

"Just make sure to pass it along when you're done."

Because you always know when someone needs it more.

The Burrow with a different kind of magic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
